Master Liberty
by Kate Torres
Summary: I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. You gotta read it! :) The third chapter is now up!
1. Liberty

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. All the characters belong to George Lucas, except one. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters, but Liberty belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: Jedi Master Yoda has just finished bestowing the rank of Jedi Knight on to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and has given him permission to train Anakin Skywalker. He is now alone in the room thinking about the repercussions of what he has just done.  
  
Bad this is Yoda thinks to himself. Then he remembers of a young Jedi child he has in one of the training groups. She had a rather peculiar name. Her name was Liberty, her eyes fired bright with youthful innocence. She caught on quickly, and loved to learn. She was very devoted to the force even though she was only 4 years-old.  
  
A plan, I have thought Yoda. He hobbled over to his ant-grav chair, climbed onto it. He made the chair rise and went to where the young Jedi lived. He sneaked into the room and found the young Liberty. He woke her up quietly, there was no fear in her eyes, she wasn't even startled. Somehow she had known that this day would come, and there was no doubt that this young child with the unique name and uncanny gift from the force was the chosen one for this mission.  
  
He took her to a special room that no one knew about. It was his napping room, but no one knew that's where he went or what he did during the afternoons. Now instead of napping he will be training the greatest Jedi ever. It was her who would eventually save the Jedi way. 


	2. Sovereign

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. All the characters belong to George Lucas, except one. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters, but Liberty belongs to me.  
  
Author's note: Ten years have gone by. Liberty is now 14 years old.  
  
The blue lightening subsided and Yoda gazed thoughtfully at his young charge. She had progressed to the point where there was nothing else she could learn from him. In the ten short years he had had with her, he had done a very thorough job of teaching her. Soon the time would come for her to have to leave. For a while he had been thinking about who to send with her as a Padawan. Yoda was also starting to wonder about the tolls of the great isolation she had been through sense she was four, sense she only had contact with him.  
  
"Master, what shall I do now?" the young Padawan asked. Her eyes were still fiery bright with youth, and her hair flowed behind her coppery-red. She smiled a wonderfully perfect smile at Yoda as he gazed at her approvingly. She had learned and much and caught on quickly the last couple of years. She knew that this mission was of great importance and that she must do her best because the Jedi way was at stake. The dark side must not win, all this weight was on her shoulders and yet she knew that with the help of the Force she could do what ever needed to be done.  
  
"One more thing to teach you, I have, but use it only when you must, you will." He left to go seek out Yaddle, he knew this was a forbidden art, but sometimes to win you must be sneaky. Not many people know that mortichro (the forbidden art that rabidly slows the body functions of the target being) existed. But a bag of tricks she will need Yoda thought thoughtfully. He found Yaddle and brought her to Liberty so that Yaddle could teach her the mortichro. Yoda had no doubt that Liberty would eventually stumble upon it herself, so why not teach it to her so she doesn't have to use trial and error.  
  
As always Liberty caught on very quickly and she learned how to reverse the process as well. Yaddle was very impressed with her.  
  
"Learn fast you do young Liberty. Pride you will bring to the Jedi and the Force." She left room never to see young Liberty again, but never forgetting the young lady for rest of her life.  
  
  
  
Later that day as Yoda was supervising some young Jedi children he was trying to decided which one he should send with Liberty on her journey. She would be gone for many years and would have more than enough time to properly train the young child. Then at the end of the training session something very peculiar happened. One of the children stopped abruptly as he was leaving and walked back to Yoda. The child said nothing and just stood there obediently waiting for Yoda to tell him what to do. The child's name was Sovereign and for a brief moment Yoda could see clearly into the future. What he saw was an adult Liberty meeting a young man named Luke Skywalker, and then his vision went back to be clouded by the dark side. He then sent Sovereign to go with the rest of the children.  
  
  
  
That night Yoda went to the room where Sovereign slept and a woke him just like he had awaken Liberty ten years before. The same thing had happened, the child was not startled he knew that this night would come, and he quietly went with Yoda. This was the second step to saving the Jedi way, and the third step would happen a very short period of time. 


	3. The Mission

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. All the characters belong to George Lucas, except one. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters, but Liberty belongs to me.  
  
Yoda was cruising down the corridor of the Jedi temple in his anti- grav chair thinking of all the stuff that needed to be done in a very short amount of time. Master Windu was on his way to Geonosis to help Obi-Wan. Yoda had to go to Kamino to get reinforcements but on his way to his ship he had to take a little detour. This was the perfect time to send Master Liberty and her young padawan off to Earth where they would be safe from the influences of the dark side, and the dark side would not be able to sense them. He stops in front of the door and it opens and to his surprise Liberty and Sovereign are waiting for him with their bags packed and ready to go. "Ah, sensed that it is time to go, you have." Yoda told them, "Follow me young ones." He led them quickly to a landing zone where two ships waited to take off. "Part here, we will. "Yoda sounded slightly sad "Do well, you must, young ones. Now go. When it is time to come back, know, you will."  
  
Master Liberty led her young student into the craft and they took off to fulfill their destiny. Yoda hovered into the other ship and took off for Kamino to get the reinforcements. 


End file.
